Anastasia
by VenaHope
Summary: Ana finds herself in Naruto. At first she's terrified, but then her terror grows when she learns what she has. Self Insert. OC.
1. Chapter 1 Ana

Anastasia Ariana Sinclair was a bright young girl. She 'died' at the age of 19.

However, as it seems, she didn't die. She merely found herself in a new and hostile world. A world full of ninja.

Ana adopted. She knew quite a bit about the world around her. She was confused at first, and terrified, but she kept a positive attitude.

So, when she realized she was Ten again her only thought was 'well, at least I don't have to worry about periods yet'.

If she met anyone, or rather spoke with them enough for them to ask who she was, she only called herself Ana. However, when she... was about a month into living as homeless child... she found out she had a Kekki Genkai.

It was... peculiar. When she became upset, scared or sad, the elements around her had a physical reaction. When she was angered, things around her caught on fire. When she was scared and being chased by attackers, wind came out of no where and blew the attackers away. If she was upset during a storm, the storm got worse.

She'd been gifted by this strange ability. Ana focused on control it better, not wanting rumors of a strange girl with a unheard of Kekki Genkai leaking out to... certain people.

The ability was tied strongly to her emotions and she always fainted whenever she tried anything big, like making it rain, or messing with storms.

Fire was the easiest. She just had to be angry, and boom! A small flame would appear in her hand.

Air was harder than fire, but it came to her easier than the others. She could control the wind around her with somewhat ease. It was harder in places without natural wind. This element connected with joy, glee, excitement or amusement.

Water... water was difficult. But, one thing she did know was that water was connected to sadness, sorrow, pain. Why? Because it rained whenever she cried.

That's saying something, because she never cried, so when she did, it was because she couldn't hold back the emotions anymore.

Earth was more centered around... well, Ana wasn't quite sure... anger? Rage? Determination! That's it! Dirt moved around whenever she was feeling that kind of feeling. Which was not often.

So she tried to be angry, so she could have fire to keep her warm. She stayed happy so she could play in the wind, and so it wouldn't rain. Ana didn't want to think what would happen if she was near an ocean.

Ana had little control over Fear and Sadness. Earth and Water. But she did well with Fire and generally Ok with Air.

She did have her moments when her rage consumed her, and she set everything around her a blaze. That's when the tears would come, and wash away the fire.

Ana, realized, after three months, that there was another thing.

Fear.

Lightning was fear. How could she have missed it? It had happened when a bandit tried to grab her, but she screamed and shot _lighting_ from her fingers! Her hands!

This explained the static feeling in the air whenever she got scared. She couldn't use this ability very well.

Ana tried her best to keep her abilities under wraps until she could control it better. However, due to her going through puberty, being a poor little 10 year old homeless girl with the mind of a 19 year old, and having weird powers while trying to survive in a supposedly fictional world... well, harder than it looks. Ana had gained some unwanted attention, rumors did spread about a girl who possessed strange powers. A new Kekki Genkai, some theorized, the rumors spread.

* * *

I sighed, another day of trying to find food while failing to control my powers. I climbed into my tree house I had been forced to built for staying on the ground, as I had learned, was unsafe.

It was small inside, but big enough for me to lay down, and still have room for my stuff. It had taken me months to make. It was about the size of a small shed. It also had a balcony. It had the windows, an escape route, and a secret exit through the left wall.

The entrance was a door in the right corner, I locked it every night with a rope and hook. I had a door were the balcony was, I also locked that.

My windows had shudders that I closed every night, I had small chimney so when I used my flames to read a stolen book or something, I wouldn't be stuck with smoke.

I had stolen a lantern as well, I made sure only light it when I needed to, because the candle would only last so long.

For my cooking, I ate mostly scraps, or potatoes. I had lots of potatoes, after figuring out how to grow them. I avoided eating meat, since I was vegetarian, and I didn't know how to skin and roast an animal.

I found out that I'm in the Fire Country. I suppose that was good. I wasn't sure about going to Konoha, I didn't want to mess up the plot.

I was also afraid of what I would find. When I am? Am I before the Uchiha Massacre? The Nine-Tail's attack?

I didn't want to know yet. But I had to.

I finished my Potato, and jumped out of my hut, landing on the ground using the air to slow my fall. I ran through the trees, and to the village not to far away.

Once I entered, I decided to see if I can pick up any juicy info at a bar, so after located it, I entered the place. I sat in a corner, and held my breath once I caught sight of three ninja. They wore the leaf village, one had a green vest on, and was a bit older than the others who appeared to be on there mid to late teens.

Wait. Genin team travel in groups of four. That must be a Jounin, and two Genin. Where is the third?

I got my answer as a white haired male entered the bar. He wore large glasses that reminded me of Harry Potter, his hair was kept in a pony-tail... I knew who this was.

Kabuto Yakushi. I have to be very careful around him. Shit, what if I have large chakra reserves? That would totally give me away!

I stood up about to leave, when I made eye contact with him. Then I picked up my pace, walking out of the bar, then speeding up once I entered the woods. I used my wind to jump from branch to branch, landing on my balcony, I jumped into slamming the door shut and falling to ground, out of breath.

Kabuto was here. Kabuto was mother freaking here. Oh my god.

I was in Naruto, and I might suffer a fate worse than death.

I started crying. It started raining.

Great.

* * *

 **Ah, my poor, OC. Sniff, just wait until she finds out about her other power. *Sigh*, I'm having to much fun with this.**

 **She has incredible powers. But she has poor control over them. She will need to learn control, over emotions to.**

 **Oh, and to keep her alive through this mess, I decided to add a little something to the Ana formula, she can't be killed/harmed.**

 **Psychically. Emotionally? Pft, this chick is gonna get messed up. She's in Naruto.**


	2. Chapter 2 Konohagakure

Once I learned Kabuto was hear, I knew I had to run. I couldn't stay here any longer. I need to get the Leaf. I just hope they don't reject me. Or hate me.

I'm afraid. But I need to be brave. I grabbed a sack of potato's and a make shift water bottle along with what little money I had. (Stolen)

I set my home on fire, watching it blaze, before I ran, and never looked back.

It was a few days before I felt like I was being watched.

I touched the ground, trying to feel if anyone was close. I trick I learned when I wanted to check if people were still chasing me.

Nothing... wait. Trees. I couldn't sense them in tree. I have to keep running the-

A kunai landed near me. I jumped and looked in the direction of the person responsible. It was one of the Genin that was with Kabuto... hold, this Genin looks familiar... Oh hell no.

The golden snake like eyes stared down at me with a predatory glint. My eyes widened. Orochimaru. _He's Here._

Stay Calm. Stay Calm. Stay Calm.

I slowed my breath and turned to face the snake, glaring head on. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Orochimaru." He said, jumping down and looking down at me.

I miss being tall.

"What is your name child?"

"I'm Ana, what do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms defensively. This... only amused him.

"I am here to see if the rumors are true." He said.

"Rumors?" I asked, no... word did get out. Crap. He knows.

"It is said you posses incredible powers." He said.

Should I? If I don't. He'll just attack or kill me, well... time to let my fear loose.

Suddenly the wind flew around us like a storm and rain pored down as the forest around us was set a blaze. I looked at him.

"They called me a monster." It was true. They threw fruit at me too, and tried to hurt me with stones and sticks. It back fired, and I accidentally killed them, some of the villagers. Not a happy time.

"So I showed them one."When I looked back up at him, his tongue flicked out. Uh... time to run.

I needed to get away from him. I really needed to get away. He stepped closer and I jumped back, using the wind to lift me up.

"Stay away from me!" I jumped through the trees, fearing building up further and further.

I let all the power I had loose. All the emotion throwing it everywhere. The earth shook, the wind howled, fire was everywhere and water rained from the sky as lighting clashed.

I was running/flying.

I wanted away. I needed to get away, I don't care where I end up, as long as it wasn't with him. Not that. Anything but that.

Third POV

Ana raced through the tree, thanks to her destruction Orochimaru couldn't follow without risking his own life.

She raced through the trees, and soon found a village, where she rested before moving on, on foot. She continued for while before she reached two very large gates.

Gasping, she never realized how close the village was, or how far she had traveled? Who knows.. Ana barely took two steps before she felt her legs give way, and her world went black.

* * *

I woke up in... some kind of hospital.

A medic ninja walked in, and I felt relief as I saw the leaf headband. Thank goodness. I made it. "Hello, I'm Yuiko. What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Ana." I said.

"Ana, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I-I passed out in the front gates." I said. She nodded. "You seemed to have lost a bit of chakra."

Suddenly an old man walked in... the Third.

Ok then.

"Lord Third! Um, the pacient's name is Ana." She said. "I'm aware Yuiko, I heard. I would like to speak to the child." She nodded before leaving.

I faced the Hokage. Huh. He really is old.

"Hi. Um... what do you want?" I asked. The Hokage chuckled. "Right to the point then, what happened to you?"

I blinked.

"I... was attacked." I said. "I was in this Village, well, they hated me because I-I was different." I said.

"Different?" Asked the Hokage. I held out my hand, and a flame came to life.

"I can control the elements... but it's hard sometimes. I destroy thing sometimes and cause storms when I'm scared. That's... that's when the rumors spread and it led to... to him coming." I said.

"Who?" Asked the Hokage.

"He called himself Orochimaru." I said and Hokage tensed. "He wanted my powers. To see if the rumors where true.. I-I threw everything I had at him, destroying everything to escape him. I knew whatever he planned... wasn't good. So I had to get away. I did, though... I summoned a storm of fire and water, and ripped the forest around him apart so he couldn't follow." I said.

The Hokage seemed shocked, and concerned. "I came here because I heard the Leaf was supposed to be a safe place... at least from him."

"Yes, we can keep you safe, Ana." He said. "He won't come here."

Yes, he will, he'll kill you.

* * *

 **Right here's another chapter. Please review.  
**


End file.
